dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed vs Pinkie Pie
Ed vs Pinkie Pie is DBX by Pure King of Rage Description Ed Edd n Eddy vs My Little Pony: Two hillarious characters that break the fourth wall and the law of physics duke it out. Fight One sunny afternoon in ponyvile, a lone figure can be seen flying over the city. When he landed the figure is revealed to be Ed (human form) wearing a jetpack. “The test was a success double d!” shouted Ed as he took off his jet pack. Ed then looks around and sees that he is in the middle of a forest. “Double D?” said Ed. Just then pinkie pie just happen to be walking by, humming a song. As soon as she sees Ed, she gasps in joy and rushes towards him. “Hi there I’m pinkie pie! I haven’t seen you before! Are you new here? You must be new! Prepare to be welcome!” shouted pinkie pie. Pinkie pie was about to sing her welcome song, but suddenly Ed grabs her and gives her a bone crushing hug. “I love you mutant talking horse!” shouted Ed. Pinkie pie manages to loosen up from Ed’s grip and kicks him into the air. “I’m going to welcome you, one way or another!” shouted Pinkie pie as she got into a battle stance. Ed stood up and glares at her, and shouts: “I’m Ed! cheese of macaroni!”. Here We Go Ed rushes towards Pinkie pie, and punches her in the face. Pinkie recovers and bucks Ed right in the stomach, sending him into a tree. Ed rips the tree off it’s roots and hits pinkie pie like a baseball, sending her flying. “I’ll be back! Pinkie Promise!” Shouted Pinkie pie as she disappears over the horizon. Ed was about to walk away, but stops when he sees a bunch of pinkie pie clones rushing towards him while saying “Fun!”. “Wow this is just like my comic book: Attack of the mutant horse clones from planet nine!” said Ed as he then kills all the pinkie clones with the tree he was holding, leaving only the real pinkie pie left standing. “Prepare to meet your maker!” shouted Ed as he prepares to finish pinkie off. However pinkie pie was prepared as she pulls her cannon out of nowhere, and fires some cake batter towards Ed, trapping him and causing to drop the tree. Ed struggles to free himself from the super sticky cake batter as Pinkie pie rushes towards him and bucks him in the stomach, this time sending him into a large boulder and breaking it into smaller rocks. Ed emerges the rocks and pulls a carpet, removes his shoes, and puts on a pair of slippers. Ed begins to rub his feet on the carpet, forming an electric aura, and it begins to pull pinkie pie towards him. Ed points his finger at pinkie pie and shouts “Zappity Zap Zap!”. Pinkie pie ends up getting zapped by Ed’s lighting, the force was so strong it ended up blowing up the entire forest they were fighting in. When the dust clears Ed is still standing with a smug look on his face, but it turn to pure shock when he sees pinkie pie still standing. Pinkie pie rushes towards Ed and bucks him in the stomach, her shoulders started aching as random debris starts to fall on him. Ed gets up and suddenly realizes something. “Wait what are we fighting about again?” asked Ed. “Hmm…. you know i don’t even remember.” replied Pinkie pie. “Oh…. suddenly Ed’s stomach started growling. “I’m hungry do you have any butter toast?” asked Ed. “No but I have some left over cherry-changas, here try one. Bam!” shouted Pinkie pie as she toss one into Ed’s Face. “Mmm yummy this is better than butter toast and gravy combine!” shouted Ed after he licks the pasty off his face. “Does this means we’re friends now?” asked Pinkie. “Best Friends forever!” shouted Ed. “Want to have some Fun?” asked Pinkie. “Okey dokey!” shouted Ed as he and pinkie then runs off laughing. Now Officially Friends. Aftermath This DBX's winner is Friendship Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:TV Show Themed DBX Fights Category:'TV Shows' themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs